disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Darling
Michael Darling is the 4-ish year old brother of Wendy and John Darling in Peter Pan. He is the youngest child of the three Darling children and was voiced by Tommy Luske. Role in the film Michael is a supporting character in the film. It is explained that he and his older brother John believe that Peter Pan, whom they have learned about from Wendy's stories, is a real person. Thus, they often make-believe that they are Captain Hook and Peter Pan in their nursery games. At the beginning of the film, Michael and John are playing one of these games, with Michael as Peter Pan. They are having a fake sword fight, as their father comes in looking for his cuff links, as he is getting ready for a party. John realizes that the cuff links were used as buried treasure in their game, but they can't remember where they are and they have lost the treasure map they made. George finds the map, which turns out to have been made out of his shirt front, much to his horror. This upsets George, and he begins scolding all the children for having their heads filled with silly stories. Michael's sister, Wendy protests, and as a result she is told that she will no longer be allowed to stay in the nursery, which upsets Michael. As George goes to leave, he trips over Nana, and thus ties her up outside, which greatly upsets Michael. Michael's mother comforts him as she tucks him in bed. As she goes to leave, he hands over the cuff links and two rings belonging to her. When Peter Pan appears later, Michael is asleep, but awakens as Peter Pan chases after Tinker Bell. He is allowed to accompany Peter Pan and his siblings to Never Land, and chooses to bring his teddy bear. In Never Land, he goes off to hunt Indians with John and the Lost Boys. After finding a feather and tomahawk, he plays with them for a bit, but realizes they are about to be ambushed by the Indians. He tries to warn the others, but they don't listen and the entire group is captured by the Indians. They are taken to the Indian Camp, where the Chief reveals that they are being held responsible for the capture of his daughter, Tiger Lily. Though the Chief threatens to burn them at the stake if she is not returned, this punishment is avoided thanks to Peter Pan rescuing the princess from Captain Hook. Michael parties with the rest of the boys, while Wendy is forced to do chores, and he returns late at night. Wendy, annoyed with Peter Pan, proclaims they will go home the next day, and that they need to sleep. After talking with Michael, it becomes apparent that Michael is starting to forget what home was like, as he at first thinks that Wendy, then Nana was his mother. Wendy is able to remind him who she was, and he agrees to go home, accompanied by the Lost Boys, who wanted to go after hearing about Wendy, Micheal, and John's mother. However, as they go to leave, the entire group is captured by Captain Hook. Captain Hook offers to allow the boys to either join his crew or walk the plank. Micheal almost takes Captain Hook's offer, but is stopped by Wendy. Michael is then forced to watch as Wendy walks the plank. However, Wendy is saved and he is freed thanks to the timely arrival of Peter Pan. A large fight breaks out, and Micheal participates by banging a pirate on the head with his teddy bear, which is revealed to have been stuffed with a cannonball. Afterwards, he returns home on the Pirate Ship, and is asleep by the time his parents return home. Later appearances Return to Never Land Michael didn't appear in the sequel Return to Never Land and wasn't mentioned by any of the characters, including Wendy. However, he made a couple of shadowy cameos on some starry night clouds that light up by Tinker Bell to begin with (flying with Wendy and John and tagging along with John and the Lost Boys to the Indian campus). He might have also grown up like Wendy and gotten married and had kids, but it is unknown what happened to him, though, Peter Pan in Scarlet, and official sequel to Peter Pan, reveals that he went Missing In Action in World War One and is presumed dead. His nephew Danny seems to strongly resemble him in appearance. House of Mouse Michael made frequent cameos on House of Mouse, usually alongside his siblings and Peter. Toy Michael appeared in a Disney Heroes playset with his teddy bear as a removeable accesory.In another figurine appearance he sits in Wendy's lap.In the Disney Store exclusive he clings to Nana. Gallery 3607065448_eb540e1994.jpg|Michael with John in Peter Pan's Flight clipmich.gif|Clip art of Michael Returntoneverland002.jpg|Michael's silhouette in Return to Never Land MichaelInThe1988WDWChristmasParade.jpg|Michael with the Lost Boys in Disneyland's 1988 Very Merry Christmas parade Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6617.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-595.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-610.jpg Darling Children at Disneyland.jpg|Michael with his siblings at Disneyland Peter pan1.jpg|Disney Store Exclusive Playset.jpg|Michael's Action Figure Appearence Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-432.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-224.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-83.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-85.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-716.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-498.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1819.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1811.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1771.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1688.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1678.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1662.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1587.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1399.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1380.jpg Michael.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3153.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1480.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1468.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1447.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1408.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3416.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3351.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3323.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3529.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3672.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3654.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3622.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3617.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3601.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3777.jpg Trivia *Like Wendy, Michael's hair appeared as dirty blonde in the film but in Disney franchises his hair is brown. *In some Disney storybooks Michael's footy pajamas are yellow instead of pink. Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Darling, Michael Category:Siblings